Adventure of a lifetime
by Masterofalltheweapons
Summary: Jake is a normal 13 year old kid, but things happen right after he starts his Pokemon journey and he is forced to prevent a Legendary from falling in the hands of evil. rated K. It's better than it sounds. R&R.
1. Ch 1: To be or not to be a trainer

Me: Hi, this is Masterofalltheweapons (MOATW for short) here with my first Fanfic ever. Now I don't know if it will ever go on to the point I want I to (because I'm lazy and usually have writer's block) but I'm going to try and write this fic for as long as I can. Now if (for some god-awful reason) you actually like my fic, please let me know so by reviewing, I'll be eternally grateful for this. If you want give me a suggestion for my fic, that's great, if I use your idea I'll give you credit at the end of the chapter it first appeared on.

Disclaimer time, I don't own Pokemon or related subjects (I think it belongs to game freak or Nintendo) But I do own my OCs Jake Iakome and Natasha (Nat) Satome

Master: What about us (in a British accent)

Gum: Yeah I want to be mentioned or I'll use a flame thrower on you (jokingly but with an evil grin)

Me: Oh, almost forgot my muses. First there's Masterofallweapons (there is a difference between him and me)…

Master: Glad to make your acquaintance.

Me: Next there is the violent member of this group, Gunmaster.

Gum: I'm not violent. Now tell them that or I'll ram my sniper rifle down your throat.

Me: Pleasant Guy isn't he. Finally there is Mistressofallweapons and the groups voice of reason.

Missy: Thank you for noticing me.

Me: These guys will appear in my fic later much later.

Gum: Yeah, and I can't wait.

Me: Now with no more distractions (leers at Gunmaster) I'll start the fic.

_Thought_

Pokedex or machine 

Pokemon translation

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Ch1. To Be or Not To Be a Trainer**

"_I can't believe it", _thought Jake", _tomorrow I start my pokemon journey."_

Jake Iakomee was your average 13 year old tall, lean, and adventurous. Jake wore tan Cargo pants with brown shoes and a Black tee-shirt with a backwards white Question mark on it. His skin was fair colored and his blond hair had streaks of red and orange in it giving the look of his hair being on fire. His sky blue eye's was probably the second thing noticed about him (after his hair) along with the rest of his face.

Jake, unlike others, wasn't allowed to go out on his journey until he was 13. Reason being that his mother was very over protective. That didn't bother him, though what did bother him was the choice over which pokemon to pick for his partner. Jake lived close to Pallet town, probably only a half an hour walk to the secluded settlement, so he was deciding over Squirtle, Charmander, or Bulbasaur.

"_If I take Squirtle I'll have an advantage at my first gym battle." _he thought. _"But when Charmander fully evolves he'll be the coolest, and then again, Bulbasaurs are supposed to be loyal and they have some sweet attacks, why is this so hard?_ AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" he yelled, "Why can't I choose?"

"Jake," his mother was calling up the stairs," stop yelling and go to sleep. You can't go out tomorrow sleepy."

"Okay." He reluctantly replied. He'd just convinced her to let him go out on his adventure and he didn't want her to take it back, so he had been doing "good" (as much as it pained him) around the house.

As he prepared to go to sleep he sat down to set his alarm clock. "I guess I need to be at the professor's at 8 A.M., so I'll set the alarm for 6:30 and hope that'll be early enough to get there on time." he thought out loud.

Later that night, while Jake was asleep, a stray Rattata climbed in his window. It was searching for food and it smelled a half eaten granola bar behind Jake's nightstand. After it devoured the bar, Rattata ran to the top of the nightstand. While rooting around for more snacks it accidentally knocked the alarm clock off the stand and onto the floor. The noise startled the rat pokemon and it scampered back out the window. The noise only awoke Jake halfway, but he quickly went back to sleep.

**Next Day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the sun crept up over the horizon pokemon and humans started to wake up, amongst those beings was Jake. Now the alarm clock broke when it fell, so it didn't go off at 6:30 A.M. Also Jake was notorious for waking up late so that didn't help the situation either. When Jake finally woke up he spied the ruined clock on the floor.

"Damn," he uttered "what time is it?"

Quickly running down stairs to view the grandfather clock in the living room he tripped on the first stair and fell to the bottom of the staircase.

After painfully lifting himself from the floor, he ran into the Living room to view the clock.

"It's 7:30!" he cried after glancing at the clock. "Crap I've got 30 minutes to get to Professor Oak's place, **and I'm still in pajamas."** He quickly ran upstairs and readied himself. Then he ran out the door, only to return after realizing he was missing pants.

**Oak's laboratory --------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now you have fun on your journey." professor Oak said smiling at the trainers who were walking away with their new partners "W_ait a minute 1…2…3…? Where's the forth starting trainer, Jake. I thought he was here._ _Oh well I guess he's not com…ing?"_

"Hold up mister Oak," Jake yelled interrupting professor Oak's thoughts as he ran towards the large house with a windmill and away from some angry Tauros.

**Inside Oak's Laboratory------------------------------------------------------------------**

After getting the Tauros back in their pen and calming Jake down, they went inside and into a room with 3 poke balls on a table.

"Jake I have something to tell you and …" Oak tried to say

"I know what it is, and I choose Charmander "he said reaching for the first poke ball.

"Jake," Oak interrupted," Charmander has already been taken. In fact all of them have been." Jake froze in mid-grab and slowly turned his head toward the professor with a look of "What?" on his face.

"Really," he said in skeptic voice" I thought I got here early."

"No, on the contrary you go here late, but I might just have an extra pokemon in the back for you, but it's not a normal starter." He said as he turned toward the back room.

"Awesome," Jake said to him self "now I can start my adventure with a pokemon that isn't going to be predictable. I wonder what it'll be.

Maybe an Electabuzz…"

He thought of the electric type pokemon pumping his fists in the air with a greedy smile on his face

"…or a Gyarados …"

Thinking of a long blue sea serpent blowing fire into the air, while he rubbed his hands together

"… or how about a Tauros...well, maybe not a Tauros."

Thinking of his recent encounter with the wild bull type

"Ah, here we are," exclaimed the old professor "One pokemon for the lad with the flaming hair. Poke ball Go!" said professor Oak. The poke ball opened releasing a red light onto the floor. Out of the red light a small, brown pokemon appeared."

"Eevee" it said. Jake face felled.

'An Eevee is that all you got. I was expecting better.' Jake exclaimed annoyingly.

"I'm sorry, but quite frankly this is what happens when your late and miss your chance to pick of the first three." Oak reprimanded "You're lucky that I'm offering it to you, but if you want I can order a new batch of starters and you can start next week."

Jake realizing that in that time his mother might change her mind said "No it's okay; I just got over excited over it and didn't realize that Eevee is perfectly fine."

"Good, then here's Eevee's poke ball and a pokedex, oh, and some extra poke balls for the go." Oak said smiling "now get out of here and start your journey,"

"Okay" Jake excitingly blurted out.

**Viridian Woods-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aw man, why did I just breeze through Viridian city" Jake groaned it was almost night and he passed through Viridian an hour ago.

because you're stupid. replied Eevee.

"I might not be able to understand you completely yet but I'm guessing it was insu…ting..." Jake trailed off as he realized he had wandered into Viridian forest.

"Aw man, we're not on a trail and it could take days before we find the exit or somebody else."

Not to mention all the strong bug types we'll encounter. Eevee said sarcastically

"Hey that Weedle was tough. I think it was on steroids anyway." He said defensively "Which also reminds me; maybe Weedle knows the way out of here. Poke ball go" out came a small brown caterpillar with a red nose. As soon as Weedle touched the ground it started to spin silk around itself.

"Whoa what's happening? Better check my pokedex." said Jake

Weedle the hairy Bug pokemon," it started "Weedle are known to evolve quickly. When approaching evolution time Weedle start to spin a cocoon around it self. 

"So it's evolving huh. Well that awesome soon I'll have a very strong team." Jake yelled and hollered for the rest of the duration of the cocoon spinning. Eevee sweat dropped.

At the end of the evolution Jake realized that Kakuna was now immobile, meaning it could not show the way out. So Jake recalled it and continued on to figure out how to rid them of the woods.

"Hey don't Eevees have a keen sense of smell."

Yeah. Why?

"You can find a scent of a recent passerby and follow it out of the woods." Jake said excitedly

Hey, that might actually work. And here I thought you were dumb Eevee said with a smirk.

"Hey," Jake shot back "just find a scent, and get us out of here."

8Fine. _Sniff…sniff…_Oh, I got a good one.8 said Eevee scurrying of scene.

"All right, let's get out of these woods" yelled Jake

**Clearing in the middle of the woods----------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Eevee slow down I need a rest." cried Jake tiredly. It was dusk now and it was getting hard to see.

Come on I see a light up ahead maybe it's the way out. as soon as Eevee said that it saw Jake wiz by toward the light wait up it cried out.

Upon arriving at the source of light they realized that it was only a campfire surrounded by two tough looking guys.

"Hold up Eevee, let's listen before we enter the clearing." cautioned Jake.

As they listened in a bush they heard the conversation between the two.

"So we finally caught it huh." The first said gruffly.

"Yeah and it wasn't too hard either."

"You know, I kind of wish it was harder because that was too easy."

"Well what do you expect when you buy the best poaching gear out there?"

"Well Giovanni will be pleased wont he?" As he sad that he turned slightly so that Jake could see that both of them had a big, red "R" on their uniforms.

"They're with team Rocket!" Jake whispered to Eevee. Every one knew that Team Rocket was an organization of criminals who stole pokemon from their trainers and the wild for their own use.

"Of course he will." The second continued

"What are we going to do with the girl?" the first asked pointing at a cage on the other side of the clearing. As Jake looked over there he saw a girl about his age sitting in the cage with the look of defiance n her face.

"First we'll take her pokemon, and then teach her a lesson about not messing with Team Rocket." he said evilly.

When Jake heard that he looked at Eevee and they both knew that they needed to rescue her, but "How?" was the question.

**Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As she laid there thinking about how she got herself into this mess, Nat heard a noise behind her. Preparing for the worse she turned around to Look.

"Hi" said the boy.

"AAAHHH" she yelped

"Shush, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. By the way I'm Jake who are you?" he questioned.

"I...I…I'm Natasha Satome, but call me Nat." she said surprised. As he looked at her up close he noticed she was wearing a yellow and orange shirt with a symbol of a lightning bolt on top of a circle, denim jeans, and black and white shoes. Around her neck was a pair of headphones. Her hair was golden brown and was held back by a red head band. Her green eyes showed hints that they used to be blue.

"Well Nat, I'm getting you out of here. Eevee, use Fury Swipes on the lock." The little pokemon made quick work of the lock with its claws.

"Thanks" she said as he opened the cage "Now we need to get my pokemon back from big and gruesome over there."

"Which one, they both are big and gruesome." He replied sarcastically.

"Very funny." She said "There are only three Poke balls of mine and they're with the one closest to us." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Okay then, let's go get them." Jake replied

As they carefully tiptoed over to the Rocket Grunts she told Jake about how she stumbled across the two hauling poaching gear. Like any good willed person she told them to stop. When they didn't she challenged them to a battle. Nat was over powered and then they locked her in a cage and took her pokemon away from her.

She finished her story right when they retrieved her pokemon. So they started to leave the clearing, but Jake tripped on a protruding rock and landed on his sore side

(Me: He fell down the stairs earlier remember?)

(Missy: stop Interrupting and get on with the story.)

(Gum: I like guns.)

(Me/Master/Missy #groans#)

"Ouch." Jake yelped.

"Huh," muttered the awakened grunt" Hey where did you come from? Hey Damian wake up."

"Is it morning already Rico. You know I'm not a Morning person."

"Hey, sleeping beauty, get up. The girl escaped and she brought a friend." Rico yelled

"What, and I was just in a middle of a good dream too. Hey kids, where do you think your going." snarled Damian.

"Uh…, we were just leaving so, see yah?" Jake said hoping it would confuse the grunts.

"Okay then, bye." said Damian stupidly waving and falling for the ruse.

"Hey idiot," bellowed Rico "they're not allowed to leave.

"Oh, well then, get back over here." Damian said tiring to sound tough.

"Um, no thank you." Jake replied again.

"I'm not falling for that again. Go Koffing!" he called out. When the red light materialized a purple meteorite looking pokemon with skull and crossbones on it appeared.

"I'm next. Go Grimer!" The pokemon appeared and it looked and smelled as if some thing just threw it up except with eyes and a mouth.

"Well aren't you going to battle?" questioned Damian.

"Well, if we have to." replied Nat "Go Charmander." A small red and orange lizard appeared with a flame on it tail. "What are you waiting for sent out your pokemon Jake" said Nat as she turned to him "You do have one don't you?"

"Well here we go. Go Eevee." he cried as Eevee jumped over his shoulder and onto the battle area."

"Well it looks like were ready so I'll start. Koffing, Smog." Said Damian

A thick, choking fog emitted from Koffing's mouth and covered the whole area. Jake and Nat couldn't see a thing.

"Grimer, use Sludge." The voice of Rico rang out.

All of the sudden little balls of gunk started to rain down on Eevee and Charmander causing damage to both.

"I'm not going down with out a fight." screamed Nat "Charmander, use Fire spin to clear the area of smog." Charmander shot out a spiraling wave of fire that caused the smog to either dissipate or explode. The explosions caused Koffing and Grimer to become dazed and hurt, which gave Jake the opening he needed.

"Eevee, use Bite then Shadow Ball." The little fox first jumped at Koffing and bit down hard then as Eevee was jumping away from Koffing, on the release of Bite, it shot a purplish ball of energy at Grimer. Both poison types fainted.

"No!! How could we lose?" said Damien as he ran around in circles waving his arms frantically after they recalled their pokemon.

"Well looks like were going to have trouble with carting our legendary back to Giovanni, but then again looks can be deceiving." retorted Rico.

All of the sudden he pulled out a remote and pressed the button. A helicopter hidden under a tarp in the bushes then came into view. Nat and Jake, both realizing that they couldn't allow the two Rocket grunts to get away, started to race after the two. But then Rico pressed the button again which ignited an explosion that caused the kids stop and take cover.

When the smoke cleared Damien and Rico were flying away in the helicopter.

"Until next time Losers" called Damien.

"Yes until next time" repeated Rico as they flew into the horizon.

"Damn," uttered Jake "they got away."

"True," replied Nat "but I don't think that the most important thing here." she said while recalling her pokemon.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake.

"Remember Rico said something about a legendary. What if it is a legendary Pokemon that they caught?"

"And they're giving it to the most evil person on the planet." Jake continued "We need to stop them." he finished.

"Come on let's get out of these woods and into Pewter City." she said

"You know the way, because I'm lost." said Jake while rubbing the back of his head.

"The person I partner up with is a clumsy idiot." Nat said half to her self and half out loud.

After hearing that remark Jake wondered out loud "Are you saying were teaming up." Asked Jake

"Well if you know anyone else who was here just two minutes ago." she spoke with sarcasm.

"Cool, then what are we waiting for then." he asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." She said while running down the path. "Come-on let's go"

"All right" Jake called while chasing after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright done with the first Chapter and I feel good.

Master: Okay but what happens now?

Me: (face falls) we ask them to R&R

Master: Oh

Gum: Okay; hey everyone, please R&R.

Master: What no death threat?

Gum: Oh yeah, R&R or I'll personally come and visit you in your sleep

Missy: why do you provoke him?

Master: sorry. (Looks down)

Me: Okay well until next chapter signing off.


	2. Ch 2: Rock Solid

Me: Hey you all Ch.2 Is ready to be read, sorry for the wait

(Crickets chirping)

Me: Aw come on the first chapter wasn't that bad was it?

Master: well…(in a British accent)

Me; You know what, whatever. Gunmaster you know what to do.

Gum: Right boss. MOATW doesn't own pokemon and related articles, but he does own Jake Iakomee and Natasha (Nat) Satome. He also owns Professor Rock E. Craig.

Missy: Great, now can we get on with the story.

Me: If we need to (sighs) I guess this starts Chapter 2.

_Thought_

Pokedex or machine 

Pokemon translation

**Adventure of a Life-time**

**Chapter 2. Rock solid**

**Pewter City-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Pewter City one of the biggest cities in Kanto..." began Nat

", And the place of my first Gym battle." Jake ended

"You mean our Gym battle I want to get to the Elite Four too." retorted Nat

"How's that going to happen if the Gym Leader is tired after battling me." said Jake arrogantly.

"Don't worry there will be a way." Said Nat slyly

"Okay I'll take your word for it. Say, we should stop at the poke center to heal our pokemon. Is that fine by you?" asked Jake.

"I was about to suggest the same thing." replied Nat.

**Pewter Gym---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay Mister Iakomee and Miss Satome your both registered for a double team up battle at this gym at 3:00." said the receptionist at the front desk.

"Thank you." Nat replied "we'll be back at that time."

"Sweet, my first pokemon battle and it's today at three. Um what time is it now?" pondered Jake.

"12:00.' responded Nat.

"What?" yelled Jake I have to wait a whole three hours for my battle." wined Jake.

Hey, he can do math too. joked Eevee.

"That's not nice Eevee." Nat reprimanded

I know but he makes it too easy. Eevee responded

"True, he does." was Nat's answer.

"I don't know about you two but I'm going into the woods to train. Any one want to come with me." asked Jake who wasn't paying attention to neither Eevee nor Nat.

I don't have a choice do I. Eevee moaned.

"Nope"

"We'll I do, So I'm going to look around Pewter, okay." said Nat

"Fine by me, just be back by 3:00." Jake scolded

"Whatever Mother." Nat teased.

**Outside Pewter Museum of Science----------------------------------------------------------**

"What a lovely Museum that was." Nat dryly commented. It was 2:00 and she had just spent two hours looking at the rocks.

"Hello, what's this?" she slyly said after noticing an open side door on the East face of the building.

Slipping inside she was found herself in the room behind the front counter. "_I think I'll search around a little." _she thought to herself.

As she walked down the hall she noticed an open door with voices wafting from it. She silently snuck up to the door and peered in to see some researchers studying some sort of clear, brown rock.

"Well what's the status on the Amber Project." asked the one researcher who seemed to be in charge of the group.

"Well Professor Rock we've confirmed that the Pokemon's DNA is in there, but our equipment is too simple to contract it." replied one scientist.

"I guess we will have to bring it to Cinnabar Island Pokemon Lab. But who will take on the task." wondered Professor Rock.

"I will glad to." said Nat while she reviled her hiding place.

"Who exactly are you young miss.?" he said with slight arrogance.

"I'm Natasha Satome, and I'm a pokemon trainer."

"Well then, Natasha, I'm Professor Rock E. Craig." he said revealing his name to her. "May I ask as to how you got in here?"

"Ummmm, What's that you got there." she said trying to redirect the conversation.

"That, young miss, is an ancient relic containing vital information that we need."

"Well why don't you get the information?" she inquired.

"Because we can't." started professor Rock "Our equipment isn't strong enough to do the job, so we need to send it to the Pokemon Lab on Cinnabar Island to do so."

"I'll do it." Nat said "I'm going to go there anyways."

"What are you going to ask for in return?" Professor Rock dryly asked.

"Nothing, think of it as a good deed, okay?" she answered.

"Fine by me, Just make sure that the sample doesn't get damaged in any way." Professor Rock replied.

"Thank you, and yes I will take care of it." she said happily.

**Edge of Viridian Woods------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, that was a good practice session if I do say so," said Jake happily.

Depends on who you are. retaliated Eevee tiredly.

"Okay maybe I pushed you a little hard out there today but that's nothing the Poke center can't fix, right?" Jake asked.

Fine but I'm not going in that Poke ball.

"Alright, you don't have to go in the Poke ball." He answered.

At the Poke Center He met back up with Nat.

"I think that we should head over to the Gym now for our battle." Jake started.

You think? That's a good one. laughed Eevee.

"Eevee!" Nat scolded "but you're right, Jake. Its 2:30 and we don't want to be late, right Jake?" She finished

"Nope." he responded with a smile. "alright let's move out and conquer."

I'm pretty sure that from T.V. said Eevee skeptically

**Pewter Gym---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We're here for our 3:00 battle." Nat stated

"Hey how do you think they get all the prizes in the prize machine." asked Jake. He was looking at a prize machine in the lobby of the Gym.

"Jake!" cried Nat.

"Not a smart one is he?" asked the receptionist. "Anyways you're the ones with the duo duel right?" she asked.

"Duo what?" asked Jake dumbfounded.

"Jake!" Nat cried again. "And Yes we are." she replied to the Receptionist.

"Follow me." she said as she led them down the hall to a door. At the door she said while opening it "This is your rest area. When you two are ready to battle, just walk through the door to the left to get into the Gym." And with that she left them.

"Let's plan our strategy." said Nat sitting on a couch "Now we're going up against a Gym with Rock Pokemon as its forte and we don't have any Grass or Water types." She was referring to the fact that she only had Charmander, Pidgey, and Metapod; while Jake Only had Eevee and Kakuna.

"I'll start with Eevee and you'll start with…?" started Jake.

"Pidgey." She finished for him.

"Okay lets go." as he grabbed for the door on the right.

"Jake that's not the correct door." She yelled while standing up, but it was to late Jake slammed the door shut only to reenter the room saying "Bathroom"

As the entered the gym they both were caught with awe for the vastness and size of it.

"Pretty isn't it" said a rough voice behind them. Both Jake and Nat whirled around to see a young man with spiky hair and squinty eyes.

"Hi I'm Brock and I'm…' he started.

"Going to show us to the Gym Leader?" finished Jake

"No, because I'm the gym Leader." yelled Brock quickly.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a bunch." retorted Jake.

"Quiet Jake he's the Gym leader," whispered Nat through the side of her mouth.

"Oops" uttered Jake.

"This will be a two on two battle. Each combatant will choose two pokemon for this bout." said Brock. "Now If I'm not mistaken you two out number me 2:1 right?" questioned Brock.

"Yeah, hey, what are you getting at." inquired Jake.

"Well I need a partner. Hey Hunter, get over here." called Brock. A boy appeared from behind stalagmite that looked like a younger version of Brock.

"Yeah Brock?" he said

"I need a partner for this battle, you up for it." he asked.

"Hell yeah," Hunter replied excitedly "I'm totally ready."

"Well then, let's tango. Go Graveler." shouted Brock.

"Come on out Geodude." yelled Hunter.

Two pokemon appeared the first looked like a boulder with legs and four arms. The second seemed to be a smaller version of the first but it had no legs and only a pair of arms that it kept flexed.

"Go Pidgey." cried Nat. a small brown and tan bird appeared for the Poke Ball.

"Let's go Eevee." Jake called out. Eevee jumped off his shoulder and onto the rocky battlefield.

Before our heroes could react Hunter yelled out. "Geodude, Defense Curl." The rock pokemon quickly curled into a ball.

Brock followed up with "Graveler, use Dig." Graveler quickly used its four massive arms to dig a hole under ground.

"_Shit,"_ thought Jake _"Now I don't know where it is."_

"Now Graveler!' shouted Brock from his perch.

Quickly Jake yelled out "Eevee, use Agility!" The little fox moved out of the way right as Graveler came out of the ground. "Now use Shadow ball Eevee" Jake continued. The evolution pokemon rapidly shot out several balls of energy at Graveler to cause massive damage.

Meanwhile Nat was trying to make short work of Hunter's Geodude.

"Quickly Pidgey, use gust" the small bird whipped up a tornado which lifted Geodude several feet.

"Geodude, Rollout." came Hunter's reply to Nat's move. The rock pokemon quickly started to rotate its body until it shot forward toward Pidgey. The attack had elevated in power due to gust raising Geodude up the attack before.

"Return, Pidgey." said Nat after realizing that it had fainted. "Go Charmander" she called out and once again the red lizard appeared. "Use Slash Charmander" she yelled as the little reptile slashed Geodude with shining claws.

"Arrrgh, Return Geodude." said Hunter when it fainted. "Now face my real power" Hunter retorted "Now, Go my pride. When the Poke ball stopped its flash of light, a round, plated, rock type stood there.

"Golem." It called.

"Whoa, better check the pokedex on this one." exclaimed Nat.

Golem, the Megaton Pokemon. Golem is the last form of Geodude and Graveler. This pokemon is very protective of it territory and will demolish anything that threatens it. 

"Neat huh, took me a long time to get him, and there is no way it can be defeated." Hunter bragged.

"Well just see about that. Come on Charmander, Ember"

Returning to Jake, he was sweating very hard. Brock's Graveler was putting up a big fight and it was starting to take toll on Jake.

"Eevee, use Swift" yelled Jake White stars flew out of Eevee's mouth and at Graveler.

"Graveler, Rock S…." started Brock

"Shadow Ball and Quick attack" cried Jake interrupting Brock. The two attacks combined into a large fast moving ball of energy with Eevee in the middle. The combination instantly knocked out Graveler.

"You did great Graveler, now Return." consoled Brock. "Now for payback." cried Brock "Go Onix!"

Jake stared in wonderment. In front of him was a giant rock snake of doom.

"You don't scare us, right Eevee." he said reassuringly.

Right repeated Eevee.

"Alright, Agility into Shadow ball" yelled Jake.

"Onix, Iron Tail." Onix used it's lit up tail like a base ball bat, hitting Eevee right into the wall.

'Eevee," cried Jake running over to it. "Are you Okay?"

I'm too tired to battle anymore. it responded.

"Okay you rest. One last Pokemon now, so, Go Kakuna!" said Jake disappointed.

"Are you kidding? All it can do is Harden. How do you expect to win." questioned Brock.

"Don't Worry I'll win. Now Kakuna, Harden!" the pokemon responded by placing another layer of silk on its exoskeleton.

Remembering Nat, she was facing down a very tough looking Golem with only a Charmander.

"Charmander, Ember!" she screamed.

"Golem, Protect" a green shield appeared around Golem quickly dispelling the weak burst of fire.

"Now use Earthquake" the Megaton pokemon jumped into the air and landed hard, releasing giant shock waves.

"Charmander, dodge and use ember." She commanded. The little lizard jumped over the waves and delivered a ball of fire at Golem slightly damaging it.

"Now use Fire Spin!" she yelled out. The flames that emitted from the red Pokemon's mouth surrounded Golem dealing massive damage to it.

"Now Slash followed by…Flamethrower." Charmander quickly slashed Golem with it claws. Before Golem could react to first attack. Charmander shot out a super powerful stream of fire that totally overwhelmed Golem.

"Nooooooooo!" cried Hunter in defeat. After calming down he said "Great job Golem take a long rest."

"Now, off to help Jake." Nat said out loud.

"Kakuna Harden!" shouted Jake.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" Brock demanded. The Rock snake lifted up some ground and hurled it a Kakuna.

"Oh boy, this is it" said Jake bracing for the end.

"Charmander, Flamethrower." came the glorious cry. The flame quickly dispersed the rocks so that Kakuna was safe.

"So you beat my brother eh, well then I'll have to dispose myself of you. Rock Slide, Onix." The oversized pokemon this time hit the hall to create a wall of falling debris. Charmander was caught in the avalanche and fainted.

"Good job Charmander." she said. "It's up to you now Jake!" she then yelled.

As the Debris fell toward Kakuna Jake went nuts. He realized that he couldn't do any thing. _"Oh no I'm doomed."_ he silently thought.

All of the sudden Kakuna started to crack and tremble. As that happened the distance between it and the rockslide grew less. At the last moment Beedrill burst from the empty shell and out of the way of Onix's attack.

"Awesome now it's a fight, but first…" said Jake as he whipped out his pokedex "let's figure out what you can do." He said directing his eyes at Beedrill.

Beedrill the Poison Bee pokemon. Beedrill are known to live in hives with others. Beedrill are known for being quick and using poisoning attacks. 

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting!" Jake called to the Bee pokemon. Beedrill shot many sharp needles at Onix. Most bounced off, but some hit their mark. Onix roared in pain. "Hah, poisoned it in one try." Jake said happily.

"So what," screamed Brock "I'm still going to beat you. Onix, Iron Tail!"

Once again Onix tried to knock Beedrill out of the park but Jake was ready.

"Beedrill now, Agility into Twineedle!" Jake commanded. The combo allowed Beedrill to jump around the Iron Tail and land a shot directly in the face.

"Beedrill finish it off with Fury Swipes." The multiple hits to Onix was too much for it and it fell to the floor fainted.

**Outside Pewter City gym-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well it looks like you beat me Jake," Brock said after they walked outside "so I award you a with Boulder Badge. Here take this TM it contains Iron Tail. You never know when it'll come in handy."

Then Hunter said to Nat "And for beating me, here's your very own Boulder Badge and a copy of the TM Earthquake."

"Thank you Brock for the battle, you too Hunter." said Nat.

"Yeah Thanks that was the toughest battle ever." commented Jake.

"Your Journey has only started and there are others that are stronger than me and my brother so I wish you good luck and safe traveling." said Brock as Nat and Jake were walking out the front door.

As Nat and Jake walked into the horizon they waved goodbye to Brook and Hunter as they stood in front of the gym.

Jake: Wait a minute I never found out how they get the prizes in the machine.

Nat: Oh I give up, you're hopeless.

Me: This is interesting, when I started it was '06 (December 31st)and now that I'm done it's '07(January 1st). Man time sure flies when you're typing up a storm.

Me: If you're wondering about Hunter don't, he really is Brock's brother. (watch Pokemon Chronicles sometime) If you're wondering about the double team up battle here's the scoop. I've decided that both Jake and Nat are going to get badges. Don't worry next Gym battle will be set up differently.

Missy: you talk too much.

Me: You're right. Cue Gunmaster

(More crickets chirping)

Gum :( to someone offstage) Oh! I'm on? (To audience) Hey R&R or Master and I will come over there will kill you and your posterity.

Master: Don't drag me into your killing spree.

Gum: Make me, sunglasses (Master always wears Sunglasses).

Master: That's it you are to be going down.

Gum: Like to see you try

Me: Well while we settle our differences (sounds of fighting in background) you can wait until I make a new chapter. Yet again, Signing off!


	3. Ch 3a: The only Mt for me is Mt Moon

Me: Yo, what's up, couldn't update for a bit because of school, but I'm here now so you don't have to wait any longer.

Missy: Do you think that they really care?

Me: Probably not but I have to say this stuff for the people who actually do follow this story for fun.

Missy: Whatever.

Me: Gunmaster you're up.

Gum: Woohoo! (Pumps fists in air) Alright everyone MOATW doesn't own Pokemon or related articles. He does own Jake Iakomee and Nat Satome plus Rocket Admin Damian and Rico. Was that good enough?

Me: Perfect.

Master Yah, if you are not right in the brain or something. (Still in a British accent)

Gum: Hey! I might not understand your fancy talking but I'm pretty sure it was insulting.

Master: Figure that all on yourself now did you.

Gum: Aaaargggh! Get over here! (Sounds of fighting, swords clashing, gun shots. and an ice cream truck.)

Nat: What's with the ice cream truck?

Jake: Yah?

Me: What are you two doing here? You should be in the fic already.

Jake: Sheezz, calm down we'll get there on time.

Me: Okay. Now, without any further delay our fic. (Wipes sweat from forehead)

_Thought_

\Pokemon translation\

/_Pokedex or machine_/

**Adventure of a Life-time**

**Chapter 3: The only Mt. for me is Mt. Moon.**

**On route to Mt. Moon---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Eevee, Shadow Ball." shouted Jake. Nat and Jake were on there way to Mt. Moon when Jake was challenged to a battle by a Youngster.

"Rattata, Bite." came the opposing trainer's command. The small purple rat tried to use its oversized fangs to cling onto Eevee.

"Eevee, Agility." responded Jake to the attack. The small, brown fox move quickly out of the rat Pokemon's path causing Rattata to crash into the ground. "Now Eevee, use Shadow Ball once again!" The Purple energy flew from Eevee's mouth again to K.O. Rattata.

\ Whew,\ Eevee sighed \that was tough.\

"You can't say that after our battle with Brock." Jake retaliated.

\Fine.\ said Eevee in disgust.

"Whoa, you beat Brock. No wonder you won." said the youngster.

"Yeah." replied Jake thinking it over.

"Sheezz, Just thank the kid so that we can get moving, Okay." Nat impatiently said.

"Oh! Thank you…uh… what was your name again?" questioned Jake dumbly.

"Youngster Rick." he said eagerly.

"Uh…yah, thanks." said Jake disinterested. "Well see you around, um Rick."

"Thanks." he said and hurried off.

"Well that was awkward." said Jake after Youngster Rick ran off into the horizon.

"Whatever, now can we get to Mt. Moon, I'd like to get there before next year." Nat said with dissatisfaction.

"Okay." said Jake "But first we stop at the Poke Center on the way there."

"Fine." said Nat.

**Mt. Moon------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, this is the Mt. Moon I've been hearing about, eh." said Jake in awe. The two went to the bottom of the mountain after visiting the poke Center, and there was a big gapping hole in front of them with a sign reading "Mt. Moon".

"Well aren't you going in?" questioned Nat.

"Aren't you?" retaliated Jake.

"Age before beauty." said Nat back at Jake.

"Okay." said Jake falling for Nat's joke by walking in and disappearing into the caves darkness first.

"Wow, that worked?" said Nat out loud.

Of course it did. said Eevee like it knew that it would.

"Why don't we just walk away and leave him in there by himself." said Nat evilly.

All of the sudden Jake's hand reached out of the gloom and grabbed Nat. "Oh no you don't." he said while pulling Nat unwillingly into the cave.

\Wait for me\ cried Eevee not wanting to be alone.

**Secret area in Mt. Moon-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a secret room deep under the Mountain, two shadowy figures walked into a room and turned on a video screen. In a few seconds another darkened figure showed up on the screen.

"Good job boys. I am pleased." said a shadowed figure on the video screen.

"Thank you sir, we serve to please." said the first figure.

"Yah and we offer nothing but our best for you." said the second.

"I am promoting you two to the rank of Admin. May you use your new rank well."

"We will Sir, Damian and I will not let you down." as he said that Rico and Damian stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, Sir," continued Rico "what if the minors interfere again?' he asked.

"Dispose of them, I have no use for meddling kids." came the shadowed figure on the screen.

"Thank you Giovanni, again I say, we will not let you down." said Rico.

"No you won't." said the leader of Team Rocket as he came out of the shadows. "Now commence with Plan Beta." When he finished his sentence the screen went blank.

"Well let's get started." cried Damian.

"Yes let's." came Rico's reply.

**Mt. Moon Caverns-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This Way" said Nat angrily.

"No, this Way" replied Jake with the same tone. They were lost and they just had come to a split in the cave.

"I have the map and it say's we need to go this way." came Nat's answer while pointing to the left.

"Well I have a good sense of direction and I say we need to go this way." he said pointing to the right.

"Know what, why don't you go your way and I'll go mine. And when you get lost you can come my way.

"Fine!" said Jake, and with that they split up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake had been walking a while when he came to a dead end. "Crap, she was right, this is the wrong way."

\Well duh, she did have a map\ came Eevee's sarcastic reply.

"Fine we'll go back and admit defeat." said Jake sadly.

\Finally you see the li…\ Eevee started with much relief.

"Shush, something's coming." said Jake with concern.

As he said that a small, eyeless, purplish blue bat few around the corner. "Zubat?!" it said surprised to see Jake and Eevee.

"What is that thing?" asked Jake whipping out his Pokedex.

/ _Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubat eyes are very sensitive, so during the day they live in caves. These pokemon live in big pack together, there can be thousands in a cave_./

"Well if there a thousand of them I guess the others won't miss one. Go Eevee." said Jake eagerly.

\Fine.\ said Eevee not wanting to battle.

"Eevee, use Agility!" commanded Jake. Eevee started to run at the small bat, when it gave out a piercing scream confusing Eevee.

"Oh no, Supersonic, Eevee try to concentrate on Zubat." cried Jake.

Eevee not being able to reply just nodded. "Execute Shadow ball now Eevee." The evolution pokemon quickly fired off several dark masses of energy toward Zubat. The dark made it hard to see the attack, but Zubat dodged them anyways.

"What?" came Jake's in response to Zubat's maneuver. "How'd it do that?"

/_Since Zubat have poor eyesight it uses echolocation to find itself around a cave or an oncoming attack._/ came the pokedex.

"You know this thing is getting annoying." said Jake motioning to the Pokedex. "Eevee use Agility into Quick Attack. The little fox moved so fast that it seemed that Eevee was teleporting from place to place. Zubat was so confused that it didn't see the attack until it was too late, Eevee appeared it front of it and hit it with a full on tackle. Zubat fell to the ground exhausted and dazed.

"_Now's my chance!"_ thought Jake "Go Poke ball!" The Red and white sphere hurled through the air and hit Zubat. The bat pokemon was sucked into it in a red light and the ball fell to the ground. The ball wiggled a little during the tense time it took for a Pokemon to be caught, but it eventually "Pinged" and Zubat was caught.

"Alright I caught a Zubat!" yelled Jake holding the Poke ball in the air.

\Now can we leave?\ asked Eevee.

**Back at the Fork in the cave-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake had finally made it back to the fork in the cavern, after being chased by a lot of Zubat, and stared to go the way Nat took.

They had been walking a while when Jake said "Hopefully we'll meet up with Nat soon." When he turned the corner he ran smack dab into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Jake," she said hopefully after recovering "thank goodness I found you, you'll never believe what I saw." she said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Awww, little Natasha got scared by a big, bad pokemon." he said like he was cooing a baby.

"I'm serious Jake! I saw a whole bunch of rocket's up ahead."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie about something like this? If you don't believe me look ahead and tell me what you see." She aid to Jake.

"Okay." said Jake still not believing it, and then he disappeared around the corner. In a few minutes he raced around the corner with fright in his eyes.

"Told you." said a gloating Nat "Isn't it horrible that they have made a base here in this cave.

"You know what's really horrible?" he asked.

"What?" she replied with question.

"Two grunts saw me, and are chasing me down the hall." he said excitedly.

"You just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you." she said smiling.

"Let's jump them, they don't know about you." stated Jake

"Alright let's do it" she said

"Hey kid stop or else." yelled one grunt.

"I'll take or else." Jake yelled back.

"Fine, Ekans Go!" A small purple snake appeared.

"Go Venonat! A Fuzz ball with antennas and compound eyes came out of the ball.

"Well let's do this" said Jake as he released Beedrill.

**A Large Office in the Rocket Mt. Moon Base----------------------------------------------**

Rico was in a large chair behind an even bigger desk, when a black phone rang. He picked up and started to talk to the person on the other side.

"What do you mean there was a break in?... Why don't you get rid of them……………...I don't care if they are younger than 4, just get rid of them!" he slammed the phone after yelling into the phone.

"Damian it seems that our friends from Viridian Forest have found our little party." he started.

"Oh, we're having a party?" said Damian eagerly.

"No were not having a party!" yelled Rico "What I need you to do is to take care of them."

"Okay." said Damian.

**Back with Jake and Nat------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do I have to wear this?" asked Nat "It's so disgusting" she was referring to the Rocket uniforms that they took from the Rocket grunts that they jumped.

"Yes you do if you want to stay inconspicuous." said Jake.

\Whoa, careful you might break yourself with those big words.\ said Eevee kidding.

"Quiet, we're trying to blend in. Anyways I do have my smart moments." said Jake defensively.

"Shut up you two, there seems to be a meeting going on up here." commented Nat while she pulled the Rocket cap over her eyes; Jake did the same while recalling Eevee. They quickly snuck into the room which turned out to be a lecture room. Jake and Nat quickly found seats in the back and started to listen to what was going on.

"Welcome fellow Rockets to this presentation." said a scientific looking guy in the front of the room. "I'm here to explain the master plan to you all."

"As you know we're trying to take over control of Kanto region, so I'm here to tell you how we're going to accomplish that goal." he started "Now our first objective was to capture a strong pokemon to clone. Our first try was with Mewtwo, he was perfect; cynical, revengeful and powerful, a great combination; but as you know he escaped and is yet to be found. So we had to change our focus Pokemon to a different one, one who was like Mewtwo but possibly stronger. We put our minds together and then it came to us. We remembered that Mewtwo was a clone, as in not the original, but who was it, you ask. This Pokemon was none other but Mew itself…Young sir, are you asleep?" he asked while pausing in the middle of his sentence.

Every one turned to where he looked, and sure enough Jake had fallen asleep during the lecture. The Professor reached under his desk and pushed a button which delivered a small electric shock to Jake's seat.

"I'm up, I'm up!" cried Jake as he jumped out of his seat.

"Young sir I ask you to not fall asleep again during my speech or there will be consequences." he warned.

"Sorry." said Jake trying to blend back into the crowd.

"Now where was I, oh, yes, Mew was the only other pokemon that could be like Mewtwo, them being DNA equals. The only problem was to find Mew. Luckily Mew was being seen all over the western part of Kanto lately so it was only a matter of time before we caught it in Viridian forest. That was Plan Alpha, now for Plan Beta. In Plan Beta…" the professor droned on.

"Did you hear that, they have a Mew in captivity here." whispered Nat while waking Jake up again.

"Hunh, What, Five more minutes Mommy." Jake mumbled while falling asleep again.

"Jake wake up we need to rescue Mew." said Nat in a slightly higher tone.

"You're trying to free Mew?" asked a female Grunt next to Nat.

"What, no, I said, uh… fried food, ew!" said Nat realizing she was speaking too loud.

"It's okay I wont hurt you, in fact I'll help you." said the teen girl.

"What? Who are you?" inquired Nat.

"Tell you outside in the hall, and bring your friend." she said while getting up to leave.

Nat quickly woke Jake and told him about the Rocket who wanted to help them. Nevertheless they went to the hall. In the hall the meet back up with the girl.

"Quickly in here." she said motioning them into a janitorial office.

"Okay now that we're here; who are you, why do you want to help us, and how are we going to do it?" asked Nat.

"My name is Ashley Niñera." she said while turning on the light. "For the reason I want to stop… Oh my gosh, your hair's on fire!" she yelled while looking at Jake who had removed the hat on his head. Ashley quickly grabbed a pail of water and doused Jake's head with it. Jake, who wasn't exactly paying attention, turned his head to only see the water coming at him.

"Oh shit." muttered Jake.

After Jake had been drenched, it was reveled to Ashley that Jake's hair was actually Jake's natural color, she continued. "Sorry about that." she said "Anyway I joined Team Rocket four years ago after I got discouraged on my Pokemon Journey when I lost a Indigo Plateau. At first I thought it was great being in team Rocket, I got strong Pokemon, I was the best rookie, and I felt good. That good feeling didn't last long though. One day the Rocket Trainees had to go on a field test, and the only requirement was to steal one pokemon from a trainer. At first I was confident; I even was able to snag a Scyther from a little kid. I felt great; it seemed that nothing could bring me down until I looked at the kid after I'd taken his Pokemon. When I looked at him he looked so sad and it made me realize the evil I was doing. Not wanting to fail, I quickly ran back to the proctor and told him that I caught a Pokemon from a kid, but ever since that day I've been trying to find a way to either leave Team Rocket or make up for my actions, and now I think with your help I can accomplish both those goals."

"That's one sad story." said Jake with amazement.

"Jake." Nat said quickly, and then turning to Ashley "of course we'll help you."

"Thanks, by the way what are your names?" she asked.

"Jake Iakomee"

"Natasha Satome, but call me Nat." she answered.

"Okay, I have a plan and I think it could work." started Ashley "so here's what we do."

**Later in the hall----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake stuck his head outside the Janitorial office. "Okay, the coast is clear" he said to the two girls in the closet. Nat had taken off the Rocket uniform and was back in her own clothes.

"Feels go to get out of that thing, she said while stuffing it into her messenger bag.

"Why are you keeping that?" inquired Ashley.

"You never know when you'll need to sneak into a Rocket installation again." she replied.

"Alright guys, I going to head to the generator room now," said Jake into the room "you two just get to point A." and with that he was gone.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go." said Nat to Ashley.

"Okay, if I seem two hostile just remember I'm pretending, Okay?" reassured Ashley.

"Alright." smiled Nat. Quickly Ashley bond Nat's hands in a way so it would easy to get her hands out if things went sour. Next Ashley led Nat down the hall as if Nat was her prisoner. They made it to the end of the hall before meeting another grunt.

"Oh you caught one?" he said.

"Yah, you got a problem with it." she snapped back.

"No I don't. Now hand her over to me so I can bring her to the boss."

"That's okay but…"

"I must insist upon this miss."

"No, I have her fine, I don't need help." she said with desperation.

"Well" he paused, but then softened and said "fine, but you'll need high level clearance to get her in to Rico. Here take my pass, I'll get you all over this base without problems." after he said that he left them alone.

"Told you I could get it from him." said Ashley with a bit of superiority.

"Fine I owe you one," said Nat "now let's get to point A." she said.

**Deeper in the Base-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ashley and Nat arrived at a big, metal door that read "Control Room".

"Either this is it or I'm delirious." said Nat.

"This is it." Ashley said while sliding the card in the slot. The door slid opened to reveal a glass walkway over a big white room.

As Ashley and Nat walked over the bridge, they looked down on the lab. What they saw disgusted both of them.

"That's horrible." Nat said while looking down at one researcher experimenting on a pokemon by giving it large shock to its body.

"I…I…I never knew this existed." she said quietly, viewing various ghastly mutations on human test subjects below them. She then broke down and curled up into a ball on the ground.

Before Nat could help Ashley, the door opened again. As Nat turned around, and what the saw horrified them, there standing there in front of them was none other than Damian.

"Well, look at what I found." he said while smiling.

"Damian! I should have known that you were behind this." cried Nat.

"Of coarse I am. But it's not just me." he said while backing out of the door.

"Rico!" cried Nat again realizing that both were behind this organization.

"In the flesh." said Rico.

"What are you doing here?" wondered Nat.

"Causing chaos, what else?" Nat growled at him while she was apprehended by some grunts.

"How could you turn me in?" Nat angrily asked.

"I…I…didn't…want to." stuttered Ashley.

"Come my young friend we must remove you." as they dragged Nat out. Finally noticing Ashley "Congratulations on capturing a spy, you will be rewarded. Now come we must take care of our prisoner's friend." he said

"No." said Ashley.

"Excuse me?" said Rico surprised.

"You heard me, I said no."

"Why do you choose now to disobey." asked Rico.

"Because I've seen the face of the devil, and that face is you!" she yelled out.

"Seize her." cried Rico flustered. Ashley tried to struggle but was overpowered.

"Now take them both to the holding cell until I am ready to deal with them." said Rico.

"Right." cried the grunts.

**To be continued…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: sorry to cut you off but if I was to continue this chapter probably another 11 pages longer or more. So I decided to break it up into two chapters instead of one big one.

Gum: Awwwwww.

Master: Normally I don't agree with Gunmaster but I think he's right.

Gum: Woohoo I'm right! (Jumping up and down)

Me: anyways, please R&R people.

Missy: can we finish this chapter soon?

Me: I didn't know you cared.

Missy: I don't, but the readers might.

Me: Fine, until next Chapter, Adios.


	4. Ch 3b: Can you say Psychic?

Me: Hey everybody MOATW here, with the second half of chapter 3.

Missy: Oh joy.

Me: Quiet you, I need popularity.

Me: Now we'll start this chapter of with a recap of the previous chapter and than we'll go into the real story.

Moap: Are you forgetting me?

Masf: And me?

Me: oh, sorry. Everyone these are my new muses, MasterofallPokemon. (Moap for short)

Moap: Howdy.

Me: You probably thought Gunmaster was the Pyromaniac of the group, but he isn't.

Gum: Hey!

Me: Everyone meet MasterofFlames. (Mass for short)

Masf: Yo, what's up?

Me: Like the others they'll appear later in the fic, but for now we'll start the disclaimers.

Gum: MOATW doesn't own Pokemon or related subjects.

Mass: But he does own Jake Iakomee, Natasha Satome, and Ashley Niñera. MOATW also owns Rocket Admin Rico and Damian.

Me: Now for your convince we'll start the recap then the fic now.

_Thought_

\Pokemon translation\

/_Pokedex or machine/_

**\Thought speech\**

**Last time**

"So, this is the Mt. Moon I've been hearing about, eh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am promoting you two to the rank of Admin. May you use your new rank well."

"We will Sir, Damian and I will not let you down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You'll never believe what I saw."

"Awww, little Natasha got scared by a big, bad pokemon."

"I'm serious Jake! I saw a whole bunch of rocket's up ahead."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie about something like this? If you don't believe me look ahead and tell me what you see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damian it seems that our friends from Viridian Forest have found our little party." he started. "What I need you to do is to take care of them."

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you know we're trying to take over control of Kanto region."

"Mewtwo, he was perfect"

"Mewtwo was a clone"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They have a Mew in captivity here."

"I want to help you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Ashley Niñera. I think with your help I can accomplish both those goals."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rico!"

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Causing chaos, what else?"

"How could you turn me in?"

"I…I…didn't…want to."

"Come we must take care of our prisoner's friend."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Because I've seen the face of the devil, and that face is you!"

"Seize her." "Take them both to the holding cell until I am ready to deal with them."

**End**

**Adventure of a Life-time**

**Chapter3b. Can you say Psychic?**

**In the hall somewhere---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake, who didn't know that Ashley and Nat were about to be captured, continued his way to the Generator room, once he got there he saw the high-tech locks on it.

"Go, Eevee and Zubat." he said quietly, as not to alert anyone of his position.

\Took you long enough to release me.\ said Eevee annoyed.

\Master!\ cried Zubat.

"Sorry Eevee for leaving you in there, but we needed to say undercover." apologized Jake. "Now Zubat use your Supersonic on the lock"

\Yes Master.\ said Zubat compliantly. It quickly gave of a high pitched screech that confused the mechanical lock and caused it to unlock.

"Come on you two we need to shut off the lights." he said opening the door.

Inside was a large room with a lot of mechanics and wire and in the back there was a control booth guarded by a big grunt. "That's where we need to be." said Jake pointing at the booth and crouching behind a barrel.

\How are we going to get past the guard? \ asked Eevee.

"That's where you come in Eevee." said Jake looking at the lone guard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\I'm not to fond of this.\ said Eevee after Jake explained the plan.

"Well tough, you have to do it anyways." Jake said harshly. Eevee then ran over to the guard.

\What are we going to do, Master? \ inquired Zubat.

"We're going to get into that booth." said Jake with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eevee dashed over to a crate by the guard, when she got there Eevee distracted the guard's attention by firing of a Shadow ball at some oil barrels. The guard, hearing the resulting explosion, ran over to where it came from.

Jake and Zubat moved over to Eevee. "Good job, now lets get into the office." Jake commented.

Inside it looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie. There was wires electronics and flashing lights everywhere. Jake quickly ran over to the security monitors to view them.

"Good they're at point A." said Jake "now to open the door for them and deactivate the lights." He quickly looked over the panel and found a switch that said "Labs" he quickly flipped it. Then he hit the "Power Cut" button. "Let's get out of here before the power goes of and the Auxiliary power turns on." he said. "Zubat lead the way." he then said.

**Holding Cells**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grunts threw Ashley into the small cramped cell. She was standing there when something attacked her from behind.

"You ratted me out." cried Nat while she pummeled Ashley.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said.

"Yah right you're just lying again." said Nat with serious doubt in her voice.

"Honestly I'm sorry, at first my job was to find you two and turn you in, but when I saw what was happening in the labs, it changed my mind." said Ashley desperately.

Seeing the desperation in Ashley's eyes, Nat realized that the former Rocket grunt wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Nat said while getting off of Ashley "So how are we supposed to get out of here anyways?" asked Nat.

"Thought you never ask." replied Ashley while smiling. She took off her hat, which revealed her long golden-brown locks of hair, and took out two Poke balls. "Here," she said handing one to Nat. "you can use this until we retrieve your pokemon. Go Poke ball" A bug green bug with large scythes appeared.

"Whoa, a Scyther." she said admiring the Bug/Flying type. "Go Poke ball" a purple moth with big blue eyes floated in front of her. "A Venomoth too, girl you're jacked." commented Nat

"Thanks," came Ashley's reply "Scyther slice and dice those bars, use Slash." The bug type made quick work of the metal bars in their way with its forearms. "Let's go we can get to the lab quicker if we cut through here." she said pointing to a garbage chute. Ashley slid down the chute in an instant, while recalling Scyther.

"Well I guess I need to follow." said Nat recalling Venomoth and following suit.

When Nat hit bottom she saw Ashley there ready to pick her up.

"Come on this way." said Ashley. As soon as she said that the lights turned off and the emergency lights turned on bathing the hall in red light.

"Come on Jake must have gotten to the generator and turned of the power. That gives us about 15 minutes before the system reboots and turns back on. We need to get into the lab now." Ashley said desperately. Then they turned down the dim hall and ran.

**Elsewhere in the Base---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake was running down the halls too but with Eevee and Zubat in pursuit. Jake had also had removed the Rocket uniform and had stuffed it into his sling backpack

"Hurry up we need to get to the Labs now." said Jake in a hurried fit.

\I'm coming, I'm coming.\ Eevee said not very happily.

\Me to Master.\ called Zubat.

As Jake and crew came to a nexus of four halls they ran into Nat and Ashley, literally.

"Ouch. Jake! It's good to see you." said Nat.

"Wow this is the second time I ran into you today." said Jake with emphasis on "ran".

"Oh, be quiet were on our way to the lab what about you, are you in?" questioned Ashley.

"You know that I am." said Jake in reply "Let's get going. Return, Eevee and Zubat."

\Not again.\ said Eevee in annoyance.

\Bye Master\ Zubat called out.

"Return Charmander." By this point Nat and Ashley had retrieved Nat's Pokemon, and she had been using Charmander for light.

"This way guys." said Ashley running down a hall.

**Rico's office---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Ring**" Rico's phone rang once again before he picked it up.

"Yes." he answered.

"Sir the prisoners have escaped." came the voice on the other end.

"What!" Rico roared "Tell all available grunts to…" that all he could say before the power went out cutting him off the phone. "Those kids are really trying my patience, Damian, front and center."

"Yes sir"

"Go and take care of our guests, as in eliminate them." commanded Rico.

"Right sir." replied Damian.

**The Labs-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The group had finally found the labs and they had entered them. The labs were dark because of Jake cutting the power, and the emergency lights gave it an eerie look.

"Where do you think the scientists went." wondered Jake.

"Probably somewhere else after the lights went off." replied Ashley.

"Guys I think I found it." cried Nat from somewhere in front of them. Quickly Ashley and Jake moved into the room before them. Inside there were many computers and equipment, all with wires running to a big lab tube in the middle of the room. Inside of the lab tube there was a small pink feline looking pokemon suspended in the green glowing liquid with wires attached to it.

"Oh my gosh, this is horrible." cried Nat in response to the creature in the middle of the room.

"Jake who normally didn't care, couldn't keep himself from staring in horror. "Is it dead?" he asked.

**\No, I am very much alive.\** came a voice. The voice seemed to be in their heads. It sounded like the voice of a child and grown man laid over each other.

"Are you Mew?" asked Ashley.

**\I am the one and same.\**

"It'sMew, we need to get it out of there." said Ashley searching for something the open the container with.

\**Don't bother children, if you were to do so it would alert the Rockets of you. Plus I am not strong enough to make it for to much longer.\ **it said telepathically.

"Are you saying you're going to die soon." asked Jake.

\**Yes, I cannot hold out much longer.\** said it.

"That's horrible, we need to get you help." cried Nat.

\**Please don't it wouldn't matter any way.\ **replied Mew.

"There must be something." said Jake.

**\There is a way you can help me.\**

"How?" questioned Ashley.

**\I ask of you, a favor.\ **

"What is it?" asked Nat impatiently.

**\Would you be kind enough as to locate my offspring and care for them, for they are too young to be by themselves.\** Mew told our Heroes.

"Where are they?" asked Jake.

**\They're hidden on this very mountain, near the top of the peak.\** Mew answered.

"That's why you we all around western Kanto, you were caring for your offspring." stated Ashley.

**\Yes, I was.\** said the small pink pokemon.

"Even in that general area it still is a big place to look, can you give us a more exact location?" Nat asked.

\**Sadly I cannot, but I can do you one better.\** with that Mew's hands started to glow. All of the sudden three bluish beams flew out and hit each of the children on the forehead. After it finished, Jake Nat and Ashley all felt different.

"What did you do?" inquired Ashley.

**\ I gave you three each the gift of the Psychic. For Jake I gave him telepathy mind reading and a sense of where others are. To Natasha I bestow upon you the powers of levitation and the ability to control objects. Finally to Ashley I give you the enhanced ability of using Psychic and Ghost type of attacks.\** Mew told them.

"What do you mean enhanced abilities?" asked Ashley.

**\The ability to use these attacks is shared amongst you three, Ashley having the most, and Natasha having the least.\ **explained Mew.

"Cool," remarked Jake **\Hey Nat, I'm in your head…Ahhh! \** exclaimed Jake when Nat levitated him with her new powers.

"Wow," said Ashley after looked at the other two "this is awesome!"

**\Now, my children, I must pass on for my time is up.\** said Mew.

"You can't go, you have to stay." said Nat. Distracted she accidentally dropped Jake.

"Ouch." he exclaimed.

\**I'm sorry little ones but it must be this way.\** After he said that he started to disappear in white light.

"Mew!" exclaimed Ashley.

**\Yes.\**

"I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

**\It wasn't your fault, you we misguided.**\ replied Mew.

"Thank you." said Ashley tearing, then Mew completely disappeared.

"Well, now there are two things are on our to do list." said Jake after a long pause.

"What." asked Ashley and Nat at the same time.

"One: Find the Mews and Two: Destroy this place." said Jake.

"Well let's go and get started." said Nat enthusiastically.

\**Wait there's someone approaching, someone we don't like. That's all I can sense**.\ said Jake telepathically.

Nat turned around and saw something she wished she didn't. "Damian" she exclaimed at a shadowy figure. At that point the electrical system rebooted and returned to normal showing that it indeed was Damian and there were other grunts with them.

"Take them down boys." said Damian with an evil grin.

"Yes sir." replied the grunts as they started to release their pokemon.

"Looks like this will be a tough one guys." said Jake to the others. All Nat and Ashley could do was nod in agreement.

"Here we go, off to battle." Jake said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry again for cutting you off again but this chapter was getting too long too. So tune in next time for Ch3c.

Master: Man do you hate these people or something. (British accent)

Moap: I was wondering the same thing.

Me: Hey I can either give then a super long chapter for them to fall asleep to while reading it, or I can break it up into sub chapters, take your pick.

Missy: Not like I care.

Me: Be quiet you. Gunmaster, MasterofFlames, you're up.

Gum: Hey every one R&R.

Masf: Yah R&R or I'll commit Arson on your dwelling.

Gum: Hey I'm the Guy with the death threats.

Masf: Your loss.

Gum: Why you. (He charges after MasterofFlames who, in return, places a lit stick of Dynamite in Gunmaster's hand.) What! Boom

Gum: (slightly charred) I'll go to my corner now. (walks to it like he is drunk)

Masf: Ha!

Me: sorry about that. Tune in next time hopefully for the end of this nightmarishly long chapter.


	5. Ch 3c: No way down but up!

Me: Hopefully this will be the last chapter of the Mt. Moon arc.

Missy: Took you long enough.

Gadget: Yah it only took you approximately 5941 words (not including this chapter), three chapters and over 12 hours.

Me: If you wondering who Gadget is check his bio on my profile.

Gum: I'm feeling violent today!

Master: Oh boy, quick, Gadget, Moap, get the straight jacket; Missy grab the stretcher; I'll get the sedative.

Gum: You'll never catch me coppers! (Runs away)

Master: We've got a runner! (Chases after Gunmaster)

Me: What's going on?

Moap: Gunmaster got into the emergency sugar reserves, again.

Me: Ack! Quick raise the national security level to red, this is a national threat. Sorry folks we need to go, so I'll leave you to read the recap and then the story. In the end there's a surprise so read on. Wait up guys I'll bring the stomach pump. (Runs off-screen)

Missy: MOATW doesn't own Pokemon or related topics. He does own Jake, Nat, and Ashley, not to mention Rico and Damian too. I should help them, but there are better things on TV, besides who do you think gave the sugar to Gunmaster. (Smiles evilly while turning off camera)

_Thought_

\Pokemon speech\

\**Thought speech**\

/Pokedex or machine/

**Last time**

\I'm not to fond of this.\

\What are we going to do, Master? \

"We're going to get into that booth."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Girl you're jacked." commented Nat

. "Let's go we can get to the lab quicker if we cut through here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go and take care of our guests, as in eliminate them."

"Right sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you Mew?"

**\I am the one and same.\**

**\I ask of you, a favor.\ **

**\They're hidden on this very mountain, near the top of the peak.\**

**\ I gave you three each the gift of the Psychic.\**

**\Now, my children, I must pass on for my time is up.\**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Take them down boys."

"Yes sir."

"Looks like this will be a tough one guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End**

**Adventure of a Life-time**

**Chapter 3c. No way down but up!**

**Rocket Mt. Moon base--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Jake stared at the on coming Rockets he realized that it would be a hard battle that would ensue.

"Go Eevee, Beedrill, and Zubat!" cried Jake releasing each of his pokemon.

"Go Venomoth and Scyther." came Ashley's command.

"Go Charmander, Pidgey, Metapod, and Clefairy!" exclaimed Nat.

"Whoa when did you get Clefairy?" asked Jake.

"Before I discovered this base." replied Nat.

"Venomoth use Psybeam, Scyther use Swords Dance!" Venomoth fired a colorful beam of energy that took out an oncoming Grimer; while Scyther waved its scythes around in a fanciful manner raising it attack.

"Beedrill use Twineedle into Pin Missile!" It quickly used its forelimbs to stab the oncoming pokemon, and then it shot mutable needles at and Koffing defeating it.

"Charmander Flamethrower; Pidgey Sand Attack; Metapod keep on using Harden: and Clefairy use Metronome." commanded Nat. The red lizard shot large flames at the onslaught that was before them. Pidgey whipped us a small sand storm that made it hard for the opposing pokemon to advance. Metapod just layered more silk on its shell. Clefairy started to move its fingers like it were a metronome (hence the name).

"Nat, Metronome is too risky. Why did you use it so early?" inquired Ashley.

"We need to remove the Grunts as quickly as possible." replied Nat. Ashley, Jake, Nat all battled fiercely taking out a multitude of Rocket pokemon.

"Venomoth, Substitute." cried Ashley. The moth disappeared and left an imposter doll in its place, right when an Onix used Iron Tail.

"Muk, Sludge Bomb" commanded Damian. The large pile of slime and garbage fired large pieces of sludge at our heroes' pokemon; they exploded on contact causing major damage.

"Oh man, we need a Trump Card." exclaimed Ashley. At that moment Clefairy stopped moving it fingers and concentrated.

"Oh boy, Explosion,' said Nat "quick recall your pokemon." Ashley and Jake did so compliantly, and then they took cover. Before the Grunts could prepare, Clefairy released an inescapable blast causing all pokemon to faint on the field.

"No!" cried Damian after witnessing his Muk fainting "I'll not lose this way! Go Golbat!" A bigger version of Zubat appeared from the poke ball.

At that moment the ceiling started to give away. "Eee" squealed Ashley as a large piece of ceiling fell towards her.

"I've got her." said Nat using he levitation powers to prevent the rock from falling on Ashley.

"Quickly using the time to do so, Ashley moved out of the way of the rock and said "Clefairy's Explosion caused the tunnel to become unstable and it's caving in on itself."

"Then let's hightail it out of here." replied Jake. As he said that a giant piece of rock fell on front of the door blocking the only exit out of the room.

"Crap we're trapped." uttered Nat, also recalling Clefairy.

"Can you blast the rock away, Ashley?" asked Jake

"No, It's too big and thick, but there is a way to get out." She walked over to a metal grating and lifted it up to reveal an avenue of escape through an air duct.

"This air duct leads to the out side, so if we follow it we can get outside and escape." she explained. The group quickly clambered into the vent, and started the accent up it.

**Rico's Office**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, the place is caving in and, what should be done?" asked a grunt.

"Tell every one to evacuate the base, and send for Damian."

"Damian's position is not known at this moment." Said the grunt

"For Damian's sake he'd better get out." said Rico with no mercy as he turned to leave in his private Helicopter.

**Elsewhere in the crumbling Base**-------------------------------------------------------------

Damian luckily had got away in time and was making his way to the garage to take a vehicle out of the collapsing base.

Something was on his mind though. He had seen Nat use her powers on the rock right before he left, and he was pondering on it.

"_What was that, how'd she do it, what is she_" were only a few questions floating through his mind. He quickly dismissed them as he arrived at the garage.

"Damian, sir, over here." yelled a grunt in a Jeep. Damian moved to the Jeep and got in. "Take us out of here." commanded Damian as the grunt started up the vehicle and drove out of the falling apart base.

"_Is she psychic?_" was his last question before the base completely collapsed.

**In the air vent**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake had been crawling and climbing in the vent for what seemed like hours, but in reality it only was a few minutes.

Eventually they hit a dead end. 'This is it" yelped Ashley in glee as she pried open the vent. Being the last person in the vent he came out last.

\**Hi!**\ came a childlike voice in his head.

"What?!" exclaimed Jake as he stared into big blue eyes.

"Jake this is great we found the Mews and we didn't even get to try yet." said Nat with much happiness. It took Jake a few seconds to focus his eyes to the light in the cave, when he did so he saw two little versions of Mew, one male and the other female, floating about him.

\**I'm Hype.**\ said the male Mew.

\**I'm Hope.**\ said the female Mew.

"It's nice to meet you two." said Ashley.

\**Aaaahhhhh, a bad person! \** cried Hype.

"I'm not bad." said Ashley slightly hurt.

\**Then why are you dressed like one of the bad people below? **\ inquired Hope.

"Well I..." started Ashley.

"It was a test, and you passed." blurted out Jake.

\Yay, I win.\ cried Hype.

\**Ashley, can you change out of your Rocket uniform? **\ said Jake to Ashley and Nat in thought speech.

"Sure thing." she said walking further into the cave. She remerged later wearing a red tee-shirt with a pink vest over it. She also wore kaki shorts with sandals. She kept the Rocket hat perched on her head but it didn't cover her features any more. Her eyes were brown and she had some freckles scattered across her face. Her golden brown hair now hung down loosely instead of in a bun.

"What? Can't I look good while traveling with you two." she asked hypothetically when she noticed the two were staring at her.

"You're joining us?" asked Jake after he reaffixed his jaw.

"Of course, I've got nowhere else to go." she answered.

"Okay now that that is out of the way we need to go and get out of this place, because it soon will be swarming with Rockets. Com-on Hype and Hope let's go." said Nat.

\**No, daddy said to stay here no matter what.**\ explained Hope.

"Well daddy told us to care for you while he is away." said Nat not wanting to tell them that their father was dead.

"I Thought Mew was D…Ouch!" interjected Jake until Ashley stepped down on his foot.

"Ix nay on the ead day." whispered Ashley to Jake.

\**How do we know that your not lying.**\ asked Hope skeptically.

\**Would he had given us powers of the Psychic if he didn't trust us?** \ said Jake followed by Ashley and Nat demonstrating their powers.

\**Yay, you're like us.**\ cried Hype.

\**Okay, I believe you now, let's go.**\ said Hope while Ashley gave a sigh of relief.

"Nobody's going anywhere, not as long as I'm here." came a voice from the other end of the cave. Nat, Jake, Ashley, and the Mews turned around and saw the last person they wished to see, Damian.

\**Aaahhhh, another bad person**.\ cried Hype again.

"Let's see three humans with psychic powers, and two baby Mew; I do believe this will be a good haul." said Damian smiling.

"You'll never get us, Go Beedrill." cried Jake.

"Destroy them Golbat." Once again the large bat came from the inside of the poke ball to oppose our Heroes.

"Go Metapod." said Nat.

"Nat, Metapod is useless." yelled Ashley.

"I've just got a feeling on this one okay. Metapod Harden!" came the reply of Nat.

"Your funeral," said Ashley indifferently "Now come out Venomoth!"

"Beedrill, Fury Attack." The bee ran into the battle like it was very angry and started to attack Golbat ferociously.

"Venomoth, Silver wind." exclaimed Ashley. The moth started to beat its wings hard. Then a fine silver dust started to swirl around headed towards Golbat. Needless to say the attack hit dead on and caused some damage. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, for Golbat just got back up after the direct hit.

"Fuck, this is one tough Golbat." muttered Jake "Beedrill, Endeavor!" The Poison Bee Type summoned up it strength to deal damage equal to the damage done to it.

"Hey, Hope and Hype, can you use any psychic powers to help us?" asked Nat.

\**Sure but we're not allowed to use them unless we're in trouble.**\ replied Hope.

"Well if we don't beat this guy then we'll defiantly be in trouble." said Nat.

\**Okay! Let's fight**! \ yelled Hype \**Barrier.**\ a solid shield appeared between Golbat and Beedrill as Golbat was attacking.

\**Psychic!**\ cried Hope. A large multicolored pulse emitted from her little body. The pulse hit Golbat and caused it much damage.

"Finish it off Beedrill, Twineedle!" the poison bee darted around Golbat quickly jabbing it until Golbat fainted.

"Crap, Return Golbat." uttered Damian.

"Ha, not so high and mighty anymore, now are you." said Jake with happiness.

"I'm not anywhere near done." retorted Damian "Go Kadabra and Weezing!" first a yellowish cat with a mustache and a spoon in its hand appeared, then a pokemon that looked like two Koffings were squished together came into view.

"Weezing, Haze; Kadabra Future Sight!" screamed Damian. The room filled with a dark fog whilst Kadabra focused itself and seemed to do nothing.

"Go Charmander, use Fire Spin." yelled Nat. As before the Fire cleared the haze while causing small explosions.

"Kadabra, Recover." The psychic focused and the wounds started to go away.

"Crap, how can we compete with that?" wondered Jake out loud.

"I know how. Jake psychics are weak against Bug types, so use Beedrill." explained Nat.

"Beedrill is almost spent, it can't take much more of this." said Jake pointing out the obvious.

"Don't worry you'll wave help real soon." As soon as Nat finished her statement Metapod started the break open. Soon a Butterfree flew out of the shell.

"Whoa!" cried Jake taking out his Pokedex.

/Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree are known for their status afflicting attack Sleep Powder. This attack is strong enough to seduce a rampaging Rhydon. /

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" the Butterfly made no attempt in hesitation and started to spread it powder on Weezing and Kadabra. The two soon fell asleep.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting and then Twineedle!" cried Jake. The bug type started to jab Kadabra until it fell over fainted.

"Now for Weezing, Venomoth, Psywave." commanded Ashley as she added her own Shadow Ball to the mix. The combo hit its sleeping target and decimated it.

"Not again!" cried Damian recalling his pokemon. "We'll meet again." he said menacingly while backing out of the cave.

"Come back any time you want your butt kicked.' Jake called after him. "Well that was fun, so what's next?"

"Well if we follow the path out of here we should arrive at Cerulean City." said Nat.

"Okay let's go!" yelled Jake.

"Wait," said Ashley "If we're going to take Hype and Hope with us don't you think someone will see them and try to catch them."

"Well I guess we can't have that happen can we." said Jake.

\**Don't worry we can fix that**.\ said Hope. All of the sudden she started to change. First was her skin turning green, then her face started to widen, and then her arms and legs changed, becoming short and stout legs. When she stopped there was a small somewhat reptilian pokemon in front of them with a bulb on its back.

"Ooh a Bulbasaur." said Jake.

"How'd you do that?" asked Ashley.

\A move called Transform; it allows me to change my form to that of another pokemon.\ explained Hope. Apparently as a Bulbasaur she couldn't use thought speech.

\**My turn!** \ cried Hype. He started to fill out as if there was something on his back. His skin turned blue as his ears disappeared into his head, his tail seemed to feather out while the change progressed too. When he was done there was a small stout water type in front of them.

\Weeeeee. I'm a Squirtle.\ said Hype.

"Well I guess that we can go now, huh." said Ashley.

"Wait!" said Jake "Go Eevee." Promptly Eevee appeared from the ball.

\What was your problem? You know I hate being in that Poke ball.\ Eevee started to yell at Jake.

"Sorry I kind of forgot about you." said Jake rubbing the back of his head, every one else facefalled.

\What do you mean forgot. Hey where are you going come back here! \ called out Eevee as Jake started to run down the trail.

"Help guys." cried Jake.

"Nope you're on your own on this one." replied Nat as she Ashley and the disguised Mews followed.

**Unknown location**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see that your resume is impressive for one of your age." said one shadowy figure.

"Hey I'm not that young!" interjected the other.

"I have a job for you. I need somebody to track down some dangerous group of psychics." the first said.

"Okay I'll need names backgrounds and photos of this cult." said the second.

"They are already provided for you in this manila packet." said the first handing the second with a folder. As the first reach forward we see that it is none other than Rico.

"Are you sure these kids are bad, because they don't look it, plus my team and I are righteous mercenaries, I don't want to do evil work." said the second.

"Now, Gunmaster is it?" the second comes out of the shadows to show us that it indeed is Gunmaster "I assure you that you are on the right." he said. Then he continued "Also, will not tolerate failure, and do please bring back our problem undamaged."

"You can count on me." Gunmaster said leaving still with doubt.

"When the door shut Rico smiled "Ha righteous mercenary, there is no such thing. The fool has no idea that he is working for Team Rocket." Scene fades out with Rico laughing manically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ooh plot twist. If you didn't notice, Gunmaster working for TR unknowingly was the surprise.

Moap: (In the distance) quick strap him down.

Gadget: (still in the distance) I'm trying, I'm trying, but at the moment it physically impossible.

Me: We've finally caught Gunmaster, and now we're going to give him his medication. (Walks over to others.)

Gum: You'll never contain me. Ah ha ha ha ha ha.

Me: Quick apply the sedative.

Gadget: Now this won't hurt one bit. (Holds up a large needle)

Gum: Ow, you said it wouldn't hurt.

Gadget: It's not hurting me.

Master: Situation under control lower national security level to green once again.

Missy: Whatever.

Me: Now that things are under control I have one thing to threaten you with. This is my last chapter until I get a review. So stress this, please R&R (that means Read this fic and then write me a review, for those who don't understand this concept). I want to keep on writing but I can't if I don't know what you think. So until you review, signing off.


End file.
